User blog:XavierPanama/The Rain Sadding with the relationships ends
Remembering had broken the love by The Rain Sadding. Finn and Princess Bubblegum (Season 1 and broken up in Season 4) Finn is rejected by Princess Bubblegum, Jake searches for another girl for him, eventually journeying to the court of the Fire Kingdom to win its Flame Princess. Finn attempts to prove to Jake that Flame Princess isn't evil while trying to win her heart. A week Finn finishes building Flame Princess' new house, which Flame Princess loves. So Jake wraps Finn in tin foil and when he is finished, Finn and Flame Princess hug, and Jake smiles oddly. Two day Finn whispers, "Inspiration," and starts writing. Then Princess Bubblegum shows up and says but he was angry with her, he's done, and leaves. She's stabilized. We're safe.. for now. Finn then kisses a rock, and holds it out to Flame Princess who also kisses the rock (it smokes a little bit) to symbolize them "kissing." The two walk off, and as this happens Princess Bubblegum sighs sadly and whispers. Finn and Flame Princess (Season 4 and broken up in Season 6) Finn and Flame Princess broke up that I see "Frost & Fire" & "Earth & Water" and was disappointed that romance in the next season 6 until the end Mordecai and Margaret (Season 1 and broken up in Season 5) Mordecai crawls Margaret to safety behind a table while the rest of the restaurant is under fire. There, he reveals to Margaret his true feelings, and with hand in hand, asks her, "Will you be my girlfriend?". Margaret's reaction of flattery and surprise immediately turns to disappointment due to the news Margaret had for him. She explains that, despite how much she really likes Mordecai and her feelings towards just how long they could last because of how good of a man Mordecai is, she received a letter of acceptance to her dream university. Having made her decision, she solemnly tells him, with tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Mordecai. I can't be your girlfriend.", and runs out of the restaurant, hands over her face fully crying and subsequently ending the firefight. In the next episode: After coming back to his senses, he realizes that the laundry was a figment of his imagination. Then he pursues Margaret to give her back her sweater. But after realizing how he needs to get over her, he throws the sweater in the trash. Soon after, Rigby catches up and exhaustedly tells Mordecai not to give Margaret the sweater. Mordecai tells him that it's fine because he didn't give her the sweater. Mordecai and CJ (Season 5 and broken up in Season 6) Mordecai tries to tell CJ something. But CJ stands up and says that she already knows what he is gonna say, and that he doesn't know who his soul mate is. She gives back the bracelet from Real Date, and runs away crying, convinced that Mordecai didn't care about her anymore. Muscle Man is miffed by Mordecai's intrusion on his special day, and asks if he could finish, to which Mordecai repiles yes. He turns to Starla and says "I do", then ceremoniously stepping on a glass. Rigby steps out with two sodas and sees Mordecai conversing with CJ. They hug each other, and she rides away on her bike, as Mordecai kicks a stone in frustration. He approaches Rigby and says that he and CJ are taking a break and Rigby asks him that when he told him to follow his gut, if it really said for him to dump his girlfriend at the altar. There are other bad news about the series of Pokemon. April 3rd: First possible footage and/or discussion for Pokemon Sun and Moon released in Japan on Gathering at the Pokémon House episode. June 14-16 Nintendo E3 will happen and during this time they reveal new video game news and most likely some Sun and Moon information may be released like the same thing with X&Y!!! SOMETIME IN SUMMER (PROBABLY LATE JUNE): New pokemon anime Series release announcement..... they released X&Y anime announcement during this time in summer towards the end of summer! https://www.facebook.com/Pok%C3%A9mon-Sun-and-Moon-The-Series-1114796805213800/ If Ash goes new region like "Pokemon: Sun and Moon", Ash and Serena separated forever and are it isn't canon, not childhood in the future anime. That was really sad. Sometimes when I saw this in the rain seemed sad stories rained in what he says to a person were to get wet in late and sad to leave in the deceased and others stayed there for rain in the story in their spirit and It is called the rain of sadness. 707482513_8557.gif 13-8.gif girl-rain-umbrella-lonely-sad-emo-street-city-facebook-timeline-cover-photo-banner-for-fb.jpg Rain.jpg The_rain_sadding_3.png The_rain_sadding.png The_rain_sadding_5.png Category:Blog posts